Times they are a changing
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: No longer a one-shot bellamione all the way time turner fic, twist Bella travels to the past to save her wife! Everything happened cannon until the end of the battle at Hogwarts. Femslash all the way possible smut warning in the future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bonus for you guys, two updates in one day, yay for days off work.**

 **Ask and you shall receive. This is for you Gemini Narcissa Riddle**

 **No longer a one-shot bellamione all the way time turner fic, twist Bella travels to the past to save her wife! Everything happened cannon until the end of the battle at Hogwarts, updates will be random as always with several stories up in the air. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

The final battle had just finished, the castle crumbling and sobs of the mourning the only sounds. Most everyone just stood there in complete shock. Completely spent, hollow, almost numb feeling. Their losses were felt deep within their bones, the weight almost unbearable.

The dust had yet to settle on the battleground totally, before a bright explosion of color appeared in front of where Hermione Granger stood, she had been comforted by Ron just moments before. The surprise at the color show made him jerk back unexpectedly, and when he stepped back he fell over crumbling brick, effectively knocking him out.

The blindingly bright color fizzled out to confusingly reveal none other than the recently deceased Dark Lord's faithful lieutenant in the flesh.

'Oh thank Merlin you are ok pet!'

Bellatrix threw her arms around a stunned Hermione and kissed her deep and passionately, pushing her deep into the side of what was left of the castle wall.

Hermione's mind went blank. For once in her life her intellect in which she could always count on left her. Hermione's body of its own volition reacted to the attractive witch's attention and soft voluptuous body pressing against hers.

Getting lost in the sensation she returned the kiss with fervor. Moaning into the caress she tangled her hands in the mass of onyx curls, hands feeling like they had always belonged there. She didn't think anything could feel as blissful as this. The emptiness she had felt the entire time she was a student here, outcast, the loneliness she felt on the run…here this, in this moment she felt whole for the first time in her short life. Here, here with Bellatrix, here with…

wait…

WHAT!?

She broke the kiss abruptly, peering up into black eyes, shining with no malice, only love reflecting back at her.

This was her tormentor, not too long ago, the one whom had carved her with that cursed blade, the one whom she saw every night in her nightmares…only it wasn't…she was gentler, softer, almost older…

Her hair an even bigger adorable mess than before, lips kiss swollen, generous chest heaving…wait…was that?

She let one hand drop down the her ever familiar time turner she wore in her third year. Looking back up questioningly she spoke the only thing that she could

'Bella?'

A deep thousand watt smile appeared on the dark witch's face as she cheekily answered.

'Yes Madame Black, I know you have always been a fan of my abundant chest.' She said cheekily and leaned in kissing the young Gryffindor again.

Hermione held onto the witch in her arms, brain finally coming to life, leaning back.

'Wait? Black, you mean?'

'Yes pet, you are mine as much as I am yours. Although I imagine you and I are not together yet in your timeline.' The elder Slytheryn spoke sadly.

'You d-d-died! I saw it!'

Cupping the younger witch's jaw lovingly she spoke softly, 'oh but I didn't mud baby, do you think I could be beaten by a housewife..or that I could have killed my niece?'

If Hermione hadn't been in the close embrace she would have stumbled.

'No, baby if you send some Auror's to my Cissy's house you will find my younger more maniacal self restrained in the dungeons…the one who battled the red headed housewife was Peter Pedigrew, the prat got what he deserved if you ask me…pfft, the twit could only best me when he got the elves to spike my wine with dreamless sleep effectively knocking me out. I imagine that was when he locked me up in the dungeons and took some hairs from my head to polyjuice himself.

I found out years later that he had wanted to raise in favor with Tom…but that's not important, what is important is that you are here alive, now.' She leaned forward once more connecting their lips sweetly, but briefly.

'I don't have much time, but I must tell you to stay away from the red heads. They will bring us both sorrow and your ultimate demise in a vengeful display of jealousy.'

Hermione began to protest, until a finger stopped the movement

'Shhh pet, I must leave soon, but be weary. Trust me, Harry, and my sisters. Here are letters you are to give to Cissy, Andy, and even to the present me. I do not envy the work you will have to do to convince me…you did it once…tell my younger self that in fifth year I had fallen in love with a young muggle once, a pretty blonde that called me her snow tiger. I never told anyone about young Theodora, she was the death that no one spoke of when the chamber of secrets opened up. Most thought that petulant Myrtle brat was the only one, but Dumbeldore hid her death because she was an orphan…that should get my younger self to listen…

One more thing however…it's the biggest thing…

Promise me you will not return to the Burrow. It will save both our lives and our children's lives.' She looked imploringly at Hermione

'I can't…Molly has been like a mother to…I don't…I need proof, I need..'

'You love the rain, but hate getting wet. You love that cranky cat to pieces, in fact it was harder for you to leave him than it was to leave this bloody school, you have the biggest heart I have ever known, you love with everything you have, when you get hurt you still try to put others before yourself, not matter the personal cost. You were still suffering from after affects from the cruciatus curse when you became me at my vault, putting yourself in further danger, I'd wager you are still suffering now…You are the best person I know luv and I am humbled every day that you said yes to me.

But more importantly, I came back to make sure you live the life you deserve, full and without the heartbreak you will sure suffer from those horribly judgy Weasleys. You don't know it yet but they will inflict pain on you in the years to come. Trust my family, well it's really our family, has been for a long while… trust this.' She leaned forward kissing Hermione once more

'Promise me pet.'

Hermione looked into those eyes that held such love, a truly sane and changed Bella before her stated back earnestly and Hermione could do nothing but nod her head in agreement.

'Yes.'

With the affirmative given, Bella pulled away 'come pet we have to get you to Andy's first, you can't be here when the weasel wakes up.'

'Umm ok.' She wrapped her arms around the Dark witch and felt the familiar feeling of apparition. They landed in their embrace in front of the familiar cottage of Andromeda Tonks.

Bella kissed her once more before stepping back.

' I must leave now but if you are successful I will see you again in the future luv.'

With a wisp of color she fluttered out of Hermione's vision

The cottage door opened and out stepped her friend Andy, holding onto a sleepy baby Teddy and asked quizzically

'Hermione?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright lovely readers, exciting news…I now have a beta! theWritingWolf59 has offered to be my beta, and a such don't be surprised if the previous chapters of my works get updated with spelling errors corrected! Yay! They recommend I pick a day to update weekly, and so Friday it is. Each week I will update at least one chapter of one of my 10ish active stories. It will definitely be challenging fitting that in to real life, but I think it is do able, so what that means for you dear lovely readers is more regular updates!**

 **Everybody send giant hugs to my beta for me! Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

'Hermione?'

Andromeda Tonks said as she walked cautiously towards her friend.

Hermione had obviously been snogged within an inch of her life, had been through the worst of a raging battle, and looked almost comatose. The only movement was her shaky hand clutching a letter white knuckled. Andy looked down and saw her name in her sister's scratchy scrawl handwriting. She gingerly grasped the letter and slowly pried the younger witch's fingers off of the letter, worriedly looking to her younger friend, but with no change in expression she opened it and began to read.

The letter stated:

 _Andy,_

 _Protect my mudbbay, she is my world, and means more to me than my old stuffed snake Hissy-hexxy._

Andromeda looked up quizzically to the young witch who looked like her world had just been rocked by a muggle bulldozer.

Curious as to what the rest of the letter stated she read on…

 _Despite what you think is true, much information has been withheld from the wizarding world. This letter comes from a future me, one whom the insanity of Azkaban has left entirely, thanks in no small part to the young witch you call your friend standing in front of you. If I know my wife as well as I think I do,_

 **WIFE**!

Andy looked up at the brunette, the frazzled hair, kiss swollen lips…

'Merlin's beard!' She muttered to herself as she lowered her head and continued to read.

… _she is now most likely standing in front of you in utter shock. Her beautiful brain is going on overload trying to find logic in the chaos I have undoubtedly created for her, and she is trying to compartmentalize what just happened to her throughout the war._

 _On a side, but most important note… I know you confide in the red headed weasels, however do not trust my baby's momma or yourself any longer with them. I can't explain further but you—_ _ **must**_ _— cut all ties to them, bring me back to my sanity with pet here, you will find me at Cissy's in the dungeon in this current timeline._

 _It is imperative that I get with my Hermione, if this is done right it will save all of the Black sisters countless years of pain that we had to endure without her help. She truly is an amazing young witch, one that I am forever grateful to call my wife._

 _Bellatrix Granger-Black_

 _P.S. Dearest heart, my sister in case you had wondered, I never gave up on you, not really. The years of isolation were for your protection. I know it's hard to believe, but you and my Cissy are everything that I hold dear in this life, besides my loving wife. No matter what you hear later, possibly even from my crazed lips…I'm sad to most likely be the one to tell you about Teddy's parents' death. Please dearest, know that I had nothing to do with that. Even in my most maniacal I could not harm my kin. Family is everything to me…now I know what you are going to say about our dear cousin, but once you have saved me from my own mind, and I am sane once more you may find that not all who wonder are ever truly lost to us._

 _One more thing the only red head you can truly trust is the master of pranks himself George. The death of his brother spiraled the young man into madness in my timeline, however Hermione's keen insight led us to what we believe he would have needed to avoid his untimely demise all together._

 _If everything goes to plan he will become like a little brother to us as well. Send an owl to Molly tonight. She will be in mourning, and will agree quickly to a kind helping hand. Offer to take George in, stating you need help with the young one you are now to be raising, and think the change of scenery will be good for her boy as well._

 _Baby Teddy is born of Tonks and Remus…your assumptions are correct in thinking that he will be a prankster…this will be just what the young hurting wizard needs._

 _Remember Hermione is the key, she is my everything if all goes to plan she will be spared a lifetime of hurt._

.

.

.

.

Andromeda finished reading, shocked at the information below. Could it possibly be true that her sister still cared after all of this time…and the Weasleys…what could they have possibly done to sweet Hermione in the future? The family had always been so giving, so kind…

Thinking about her dark and often crazed older sister, Andy remembered that she had always looked out for herself and Cissy growing up. Bella would always intervene when her younger siblings would draw the attention of their cruel father, earning many cuts, hexes, and bruises for her efforts in their stead. In fact if it had not been for Bella, Andy had her suspicions that she would have been stopped the night she ran away to be with Ted. Shortly after that night she heard that Bella quit the Quidditch team, citing injuries. Andy wondered if the beating she took on her behalf ended her promising Quidditch career.

Had Andromeda just assumed the worst of her sister? She had previously taken the silence as an act of disowning by her dear sister. After all the way the press and Order members spoke of her spewing of blood purity taunts…but what if that all was a façade, to protect her family… it would explain why she and Ted were never hunted by the Death Eaters in either war. The cottage her and Ted shared seemed to be the one place where the war never truly touched…

.

.

.

Her friend let out a low hum, one that is done by truly broken people, without the owner's volition. Andy looked over to the distraught young witch, and realized Bella was right, the young Gryffindor probably needed time to digest the information she had undoubtedly gotten from her dark sister.

'Hermione dear, how about we come in for a spot of tea?'

Seemingly shaken momentarily out of her stupor the Gryffindor, naturally and absentmindedly replied

'Ahem, ah yes, that would be most appreciated Andy.'

* * *

The tea service was a mostly quiet affair, that was besides the baby metamorphmagus babbling away happily on the floor. Andy knew enough about the bookworm to know that she needed time to herself, and didn't bother her with trivial conversation.

The child on the other hand, had a calming effect on the frazzled young witch, and soon she came back to herself enough to coo sweetly at the handsome baby boy. He had so much of her recently deceased friend Tonks in him...that thought alone had her heart hurting for him, as silent tears streaked down her face.

* * *

Andy had talked Hermione into staying the night at the cottage with her, and led her to Tonks's room to stay where an adjoining bathroom was located.

While Hermione was taking several layers of grime off, Andy took the time to do as her sister requested, and owled Molly.

Not thirty minutes later a devastated George knocked on her door. He had, what appeared to be, a hasty packed suitcase, was sent with a casserole, and words of thanks from his mum.

Settling George down for the night took a little more effort than the bookworm, but eventually he settled in the guest bedroom for the night.

Sitting at her couch, staring back at the letter that changed her life in many ways she spoke to herself.

'Bella I hope you know what you are doing.'

She took a long swallow of the muggle scotch, as she reread it again and again until she passed out on the couch. Andy dreamed of times long ago, happier times where she chased a pair of blond and black haired girls around their family's estates, giggling freely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A** / **N: So here is the third chapter, happy Friday update! I've had some questions about Andy's reactions and why she didn't respond or react to her daughter's death, worry not dear readers! Read below for the answers you seek. Such a blow would absolutley affect her, would she deflect, or break down? Well, my experience is that grief affects us all differently. I choose to believe this is one way that she could have dealt with it.**

* * *

The elder witch had taken in all the scotch she had left in the house, before moving on to other libations. She had been numb since learning of the deaths of not only her daughter but that of her son-in-law. How she was going to be a permanent parent again was something she chose not to ponder. Subconsciously she must have known that she wasn't remotely ready to process that information. Perhaps that was why she chose to focus on the young trio she was now housing in her cottage, baby Teddy included.

Going into problem solving mode allowed her to push down the feelings of disparaging, debilitating loss that would eventually come with the true realization of the death of her only offspring. So she did the only thing she could think of...she drank, drank to forget, drank to be numb...somewhere between the last bottle of scotch and second lager she had succumbed to the inky darkness of the land of Morpheus.

* * *

Andy awoke to the sounds of pots and pans banging around and a series of feminine tones muttering under her breath.

'Organized by a bloody blind troll…'

… **clang…**

'No sense! This kitchen makes absolutely no sense!'

… **bang…**

'Why yes Andy I agree the forks do go with the salad spinner, next to the butter…'

She was interrupted by the rolling laughter of the now very awake, but hungover Andromeda Tonks.

'Oh Merlin Mia ha ha ha, ohh owww, bloody hell, stupid muggle scotch!'

Hermione could see how much the elder witch was suffering from a hangover, as she saw her friend fall off the couch with a loud -oof- . Hermione tossed a vial of purplish liquid in Andromeda's direction.

'Here drink this.'

'Hangover draught?'

A nod from the bushy haired young woman was all the response she got before turning back to her task of making breakfast.

.

.

.

After giving the elder witch a moment to come back to her senses, Hermione asked what she had been dying to know.

'So who organized your bloody cluster of a kitchen?'

Andy laughed, 'I'm afraid my daughter came by her cluttered lifestyle honestly… I never was one for a neat and tidy home, I always wanted it lived in. I spent my formative years in an unwelcoming Manor that was more for showing off wealth than for family gatherings. It was always impeccably cleaned, not a speck of dust dared to appear on any given surface.'

Hermione cut in. 'Andy I wasn't talking about that per se...I was asking what blind lunatic **organized** your bloody kitchen.' She said with a clanging of a skillet falling hard on her right foot.

Hopping up and down in place as she winced in pain.

'That's it, that's it. I was trying to do something nice, by cooking the house breakfast, but your bleeding kitchen is trying to make me bleed to death for Merlin's sake! I give up! Cereal! We are all having cereal!'

She yelled as she magicked three bowls and filled them full of different cereal mixtures and added milk to the brim of the bowls.

'Oh Merlin I forgot how much fun you are to have around luv. Ah ha ha, umm, Ahem… If you must know Nymphadora was quite the trickster in her youth and spelled the kitchen wares to have a mind of their own, if you will. The result you have seen, that it is impossible to find cookware or ingredients the muggle way. She thought she was so clever when she came up with that one...that was until she realized there was no counter curse. All was fun and games until she couldn't find her teddy grahms and ho-ho's. Merlin, I'm going to miss that girl...my daughter, my only daughter...'.

Andy trailed off, lost in thought.

She felt slender arms wrap around her from behind on the couch. Hermione was always giving of affection when she sensed a need, and Andy definitely had need. Living around her boys, affection and feelings were hardly ever expressed, they just didn't understand. That is why when she had been around the female members of the Order she reveled in the ability to express and receive feelings.

'We will get through this, I don't know if you were told Andy, but when Tonks and Remus passed they were clutching their hands…even in death they were there for one another. She didn't die alone.'

Tears flowing, Andy turned in the embrace and hid her face in the crook of Hermione's neck.

'It's ok, let it out.' Hermione soothed out, rubbing the older brunette's back. While it was true that Andy looked like a brunette version of her older sister...something Hermione didn't want to process at the moment...Andy's features were softer, kinder. Her scent was even lighter, familial yet her own. Clinging to her friend felt almost like holding an older sister or a mother.

The whirlwind of events that took place the day prior finally stopped. Her world stopped. She stopped. She let herself...feel...Andy let the floodgates open ...she clutched the young witch tightly, until her body was wracked with heaving sobs. Tears for her daughter and son-in-law, lost too early in their life. Finally letting the loss hit her, her only daughter...her Nymphie...her baby was truly gone, part of her had expected Tonks to show up like this was the best prank yet, laughing as the rainbow of hair color changed like the blowing of the wind. She would never see that smile again. Andy remembered the first time those doey eyes looked up at her after giving birth. She promised to protect her from harm, her baby, her world...

Tears for their young Teddy whom had to grow up much like his godfather Harry, without knowing his parents.

Tears for her late husband whom unexpectedly died from a muggle bullet. He had been protecting a muggle pregnant woman from her attacker. Andy was so heartbroken at his loss of life the last year, but was proud of the type of man he was, his life was not wasted.

She also cried tears for the young witch holding her. Hermione had a long road behind her as well as ahead of her, if the letter was to be believed…

Hermione joined in letting loose her own anguish from what she had held onto while on the run. Tears expressed that had not fallen the previous night due to the shock. Pain from seeing so many of her friends and allies dead around her, caused her more and more tears. Why was she saved, when others who were more worthy perished. She let it all out, finally.

* * *

'Mooooooooooorning'. George smirked as he drawled out the salutations

The two witches had apparently fallen asleep in each other's tight embrace. They both felt like a weight had lifted off of their shoulders. Smiling at each other they slowly separated with a motherly kiss to Hermione's forehead before Andy stood her full height stretching with a groan.

'Didn't know you and Mrs. Tonks here were a thing Granger.' George laughed out

'Sorry to disappoint, but apparently I'm attracted to homicidal, middle aged witches with anger issues'*

'Hmm?' George asked

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you…' Hermione absentmindedly answered

Andromeda chuckled at this, until her stomach growled loudly.

'Right, I suppose I should be cooking an actual breakfast.'

She spoke as she raised an eyebrow at the younger witch

Hermione laughed in response

'I suppose so Andy.'

At the elder witch's retreating form George joined the young Gryffindor on the couch.

'So what exactly wouldn't I believe?'

Hermione let out a deep breath. She studied the young man, he had always been sweet, and while he and his twin had always been up for pranks, they had never judged her like the others did. Not to mention that her future...wife?...trusted him. Moving on from that line of thinking, her decision was an easy one, and she began to tell him the entirety of what happened after the battle.

The cottage was small enough that Andromeda heard the explanation she had yet to get from Hermione, while she had made breakfast for the house. The young witch obviously had meant to be heard by all in attendance, as she often looked between George and Andy during her explanation.

The act of talking through the implausible events that brought her to the cottage helped Hermione to finally

be able to process things further. She had indeed been attracted to the darkest Black sister. The woman's passion and brilliance had a strange draw, even her danger drew Hermione in. She had to admit that since the night of the battle at the Ministry, Bellatrix had stolen an immovable place in the young lioness's brilliant mind. The torture she endured at the elder witch's hands had been excruciating, hell she continued to suffered the after effects…but even still…she could not help feel the pull…if it was true that the brightest Slytheryn female could be saved and help parent her *gulp* future children…and the future Bella was intense, sweet Morgana she was intense…her kisses, she could still feel the echo of the embrace, still smell the scent of lavender, fire, and parchment. Her thoughts were jumbled and they all seemed to center around the enigma that was Bellatrix Black...Granger-Black?...

When she finished her explanation George could only reply

'Blimey'.

She couldn't agree more, but it seemed he didn't need more than a moment because he recovered quickly and commented.

'Soooo, fancy a challenge, don't you Granger? Sure she is beautiful, but Bellatrix...and how long have you fancied the ladies? You've been holding out on me. I could have used a wingman, err wingwoman long ago.'

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the redhead, there was hope for her friend yet.

'Alright enough with the heavy, come come, breakfast is hot join me you two.' Andromeda said smiling at the turn of the conversation.

* * *

The group had an easy rapport, and the breakfast was appreciated by everyone in attendance.

Soon Andromeda brought up part of what Hermione had told them before the meal.

'So, Mia I suppose we should visit my dear sisters. Hmm? I imagine the letter you brought me was not the only one dear Bella gave you?'

'You would be correct, though I don't have the foggiest what it could say...but yes, I was thinking the same thing, George don't think you have to join us.'

'Oi, trying to get rid of me so soon?'

Hermione laughed

'Nonsense'

He responded seriously. 'I won't abandon you 'Mione'

'Thank you'. She responded thoughtfully

'How about we take a while to gather what we need and meet down here in say, an hour?' Andy proposed

They agreed to the elder witch's offer and went about getting ready.

Andy tried to prepare herself to see both sisters that she had not seen or heard from in over twenty years, not to mention that one of them had seemed to be unhinged since living through the horrors of Azkaban.

She looked to the wall of her living room. Her husband, always knowing what she needed to hear, had gotten a muggle quote and posted it on the wall for her. She kissed her fingers before placing them reverently on the quote before leaving the room, now ready to do the unimaginable.

The quote read:

 _Sometimes_

 _the bad things that happen_

_in our lives_

 _put us directly on the path_

 _to the best things_

 _that will ever happen to us_

* * *

 ***quote taken from bellamione-trash on instagram. I loved this quote so much, and thought it would fit perfectly in this chapter. Same as my bellamione one shots, there may be times where I quote grangerblackfamily, or others, in those instances I will always cite the original amazing author.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm taking more liberties with the story…happy Friday update, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dearest Cissy,_

 _If everything works the way I've planned it, my favorite muddy and our long lost sister are standing before you…and possibly the only weasel worth anything in this blasted world is there as well._

Narcissa looked up, she saw the motley crew assembled before her. She then zeroed in on the smirking face of her older but not eldest sister. Andy gave a nod to Cissy to let her know to read on.

 _If you haven't surmised by now you will soon see that I have written you, not from this current time, but from the future, and am in desperate need for your help._

 _Besides my wife in front of you, my dearest mudbaby, you have the most pivotal role for the challenges ahead._

Narcissa read that sentence a few more times, what could she possibly mean, pivotal role, the war just ended… now she could imagine that things had to be done abo…

wait…

she glanced up comically, eyes bugging out, blinking owlishly. Her pureblood etiquette lessons completely forgotten, she cried out

'WHAT?!'

…

…

'Keep reading Cissy'. After a few moments of silence, was all that Andy supplied.

Narcissa blinked, and then switched gears, looked over at the young brunette in question.

She had seen the Granger muggleborn on several occasions. Forgetting her blood status, she was a formidable young bright witch. The slight irritation Narcissa had, at Hermione striking her only child Draco years ago aside, she could admire her fire and brilliance. Being one of the Golden Trio had made her a famous witch in her own right. It was well known, that without her help the boys would have been lost and Lord…err…Tom Riddle might have not been defeated.

Narcissa has seen the horrors her maniacal sister subjected the young lioness to, the battle at her own manor still fresh in her mind, happening not so long ago. She had stood in the corner while her sister did her best or worst as it were, Narcissa unmoving during the torture. Her main concern was her little dragon stying alive, she could aide no one dead.

The only kindness she could offer was given after the torture, she had slipped beautiful Luna several healing potions and extra food rations via her personal elf. Luna tilted her head at the kind elf before dividing everything up between her and the other prisoners. She stated before the elf could leave 'of course Lady Malfoy should be thanked kind sir, if it should please her, breakfast in bed would be lovely for her don't you think?'

To say Narcissa was surprised soon after to have a lovely spread of her favorite breakfast the following morning would be an understatement.

Back in the present, she looked minutely at the brilliant brunette. She saw a slight unconscious twitching of Hermione's small frame, the after affects of said torture still fresh in her body. Narcissa could not imagine what kind of strength it would take a young witch to come back to the scene of such atrocities…

only…

she really could…

Her own marriage to the coward of a man and his frequent rages were almost infamous. The perfect pureblood wife was very familiar with torture herself. In her younger years she would tremble. The bonds between arranged marriages for the young purebloods required subservient women, wether they were naturally that way or not. She could not defend herself. Thankfully however… Narcissa had found a fatal flaw with those magical bonds.

They were not lifelong

Those subservient magical bonds melted away after the birth of the heir. Apparently that was the duty she was required to fulfill.

Draco had been her savior in many ways. The first time post birth that Luscious tried to strike her, he had been beyond surprised and scared when he had been hexed so bad he couldn't stand for two days. Lying on the floor of their, at that time, shared bedroom. He had been clutching his family jewels for dear life. Blood covered his crotch and he was not sure if he would ever regain function again. It was at this moment he knew his previous submissive wife was gone forever.

She had her freedom and her little dragon.

Blood purity was not a thing she ever cared about, not since she saw firsthand what a 'proper' pureblood marriage held. If Luscious was an example of blood supremacy…well, let's just say their society could go fly a kite for all she cared. Muggleborn witches had been responsible for the only kindness she had ever experienced. Before the birth of Draco she had been seen by many muggle mediwitches at St. Mungo's. Their skill, discretion, and bedside manner endeared the youngest Black to them for the rest of her existence.

Looking back at Andy she took a deep breath and read on.

…

 _Just so you know little one, I still stand by my wonderful idea for a breakfast— Crucio Tarts—bloody brilliant if you ask me. Oh don't make that face Cissy, you are as bad as my mudbaby. No they wouldn't be the food version of my favorite unforgivable…just an itsy bitsy little hexy, honestly what do you think I am?_

 _Ok don't answer that…_

Narcissa, although still in a state of shock, actually laughed out loud at this, full belly laugh, much to the amusement and confusion of the others. That paragraph let her know it was indeed her older sister. She sounded like the sane Bella she grew up with. Could her Belly have finally come back to herself? If Bella was able to be redeemed herself in the future, what could happen to herself?

While Narcissa never took the mark, she never did anything outwardly or boldly to protect the innocent. She had saved Harry Potter, but that had been a cowardly act meant to save her world, her boy. Guilt at her inaction plagued the woman deeply, so much so that she hadn't even left the manor after the battle, ashamed to show her face.

She had finally stopped laughing and met the amused eyes of her dear long lost sister.

'It really is from her isn't it?' Narcissa asked

'I believe so Cissy'. Andy answered honestly

A thin smile was given in response, the first sign of affection shared between sisters for over a decade and a half. Perhaps things could change for her, for the Black family…she lowered her eyes and continued reading.

 _Anyway dearest, as I was saying, your task will be the most important, and most difficult. As we speak I know that I am still locked up in your dungeons unconscious._

 _Don't worry sister I do not hold, you not waking me up, against you._

 _Okay here comes the hard part, what I need you to do is…_

* * *

 **Across the room**

Hermione looked on after the laughing blonde finally spoke to her sister. Her heart warmed at the sight of the lost sisters reuniting. Narcissa then went back to reading whatever her wife wrote her.

Her wife…

Hermione's brilliant brain was scarcely wrapping around that thought. She couldn't deny the attraction she had, even at the battle at the Ministry so long ago.

That kiss…

She could not have imagined anything could feel like that. The brief brushing of lips she shared with Ron could never compare. It was like comparing a prime rib cooked to perfection to a fast food dried up expired hamburger. She felt as if she had never truly lived until that first kiss. She felt loved, giddy, highly aroused...err…, no that's not what she meant…only… yes…but, anyway she felt like anything was possible, and young so young and innocent again all within that kiss.

What the elder witch had told her, logically made some sense, but the Weasleys? Sure, Ron could be daft, and he did always want fame, and he did leave her and Harry when they needed him the most…

Hmmm, maybe…

She shook her head. Molly would never betray her. She was like a second mother to her, always ready with a loving hug. Looking after Harry and the rest of her brood. However there were times…she could have sworn she had seen the woman place strange potions in their food. Times like those she was glad for Moody's constant vigilance teachings. Hermione had taken to inspecting her food before consumption since the wizarding tournament. Anything that would not pass her silent and invisible to everyone else detection spells she would not eat. She wondered, not for the first time what was in the food she would frequently avoid. At the time she had thought it was a simple pepper up, or skele-grow for the ever broken bones from Harry's adventures. But now…

George truly was the best of them, her heart went out to the grieving young man. His sister was one of her best mates, but at times she could be so judgy. That horrid name she had came up with for the beautiful kind Veela came to mind. It was a shame Bill had died in the battle. Fleur had been the one to nurse Hermione back to health at the cottage. She confided with the brunette that she was pregnant with Bill's child, Hermione supposed that her wife didn't include the Veela in the mistrust of the Weasley's because of Bill's untimely death. She mentally noted that she needed to reach out to Fleur soon.

The ginger girl had given Fleur such a hard time even after the death of her husband, it made Hermione sick. If she judged Fleur for her heritage, she wondered what Ginny would do when she found out her own involvement with the dark headed lieutenant of the darkest of wizards.

How could this be her life now? How did everything change so drastically? Could she trust her future wife…?

Hermione had wondered these and many more questions since the elder witch had left the night before. The conclusion that she had come to was that people were complicated, messy, and unpredictable. The war taught her that even the kindest of people can turn on you with the right motivation. If that was true, then why couldn't the darkest witch alive be able to change?

The Bella she met was so loving, so intense…this was an intelligent, loving witch that she would count herself lucky to end up with. Hermione had to try, if the future Bella was right, her own happiness and wellbeing were also on the line.

She had just fought a war, lost friends family and more for the chance at a full happy life, free of corruption. She had no misgivings about the difficulty of the tasks ahead of her, but she was resolute in her determination. It took her until that moment to fully make up her mind, but her logical mind finally agreed with her aching heart. She would save the current Bella, much like she supposed the future Bella had just saved her.

'Miss Granger, it seems my sister left a letter for you as well with this one.' Narcissa said

Hermione looked up and nodded silently, walking forward and clasping the paper in her shaky hands. She looked down

 _My beautiful wife, the love of my life,_

 _I thought that you might need the time it took to seek out Cissy to process everything._

 _I have given my youngest sister her instructions and she will help you the most with the current me. Trust the Black women._

 _I miss you so much luv, I hope you can change the future, I fear your failure more than I care to say. Trust your instincts when it comes to me. Don't be afraid of that Granger temper and drive with me,_

 _I thrive with challenge, and your challenge especially secretly drives me to distraction._

 _Muddy, I wish I could hold you right now, your soft skin and loving eyes are always my motivation to_ _do better, to_ _be better. I do not envy the road ahead of you._

 _My family motto: 'Toujours pur'. Or always pure- is what finally broke through my crazed mind. The most Noble and Ancient house of Black was founded not on blood purity, but_ _those_ _pure of heart._

 _You will find in the family library at Grimwald Palace a book titled: The House of Black: The lost history._

 _This book oddly enough can only be obtained by a pure of heart muggleborn destined to be a Black._

 _Simply put:_ _You._

 _Find the book, show me the book after we meet in the Malfoy dungeon, and that will begin changing_ _and challenging_ _my entrenched_ _,_ _hate filled_ _crazed mind._

 _Cissy has more to do than that, but_

 _I will leave that to her. You_ _not so simply have to_ _focus on wooing me. I don't know about you, but I want my wife and children we_ _now_ _share_ _alive and well._ _I know how I was,_ _and_ _for that I have a lifetime to apologize for. Please luv don't give up, your namesake's mother was the face that launched a thousand ships, but you, your kind heart, your beautiful face will save this unworthy life of mine. Your eyes truly are the window to your soul. Let me see you, really see you when I'm ready, follow your instincts, follow the Black women, always pure, always Black._

 _Yours forever_

 _Bellatrix Granger-Black_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: mentions of thoughts of self harm/suicide in this chapter, so all the standard warnings of triggers apply here.**

* * *

 _Sometime well into the future_

'Tell me again about momma'. The diminutive brunette with wild curls asked gently.

'Pweese mum!' The other bundle in her arms added, with her tiny dark onyx curls and soft chocolate eyes.

Bellatrix softly smiled, a far off look of both sadness and fondness in her war torn features.

The twins Alula* and Maia in her lap cuddled the grieving woman. Showing understanding beyond their years they allowed their dark mother to collect herself before answering their favorite topic.

'Ahem…' Bella said as she wiped at a tear before she began. 'Your momma was a force of nature, that much is true. But before I continue on, what lesson should you hold dear and never forget my dovelings?'

The twins smiled and chimed in together 'never trust a weasewll, but show con..compass'n for evewyone ewse. Always be pwre of heart not worried about being purebwood'

Bella smiled at the responses and speech impediments of their age, before nuzzling and kissing her treasures into a fit of giggles.

'Well now, you mother…' she began

.

.

.

'…let's just say introducing me to your gran and papa was an interesting and somewhat difficult conversation…my beautiful babies, know that I will never hide anything from you.

At the time I was a 45 year old ex-con escapee, but recently pardoned death eater asking for the hand in marriage of their 19 year old only daughter.

That's not to say introducing her as Madame Black to my parents portraits was not without issue… I still cannot forget you mother's moxie. Here my mother was screeching on about dishonoring the most ancient and Noble House of Black with Hermione's blood status, and before she knew what was happening your muggleborn mother was getting out a muggle lighter and put it to the base of painting. Once my mother noticed what was happening she furiously went to the corner of the painting to try and blow out flame to no avail... Let's just say while she was coined the golden girl and the Princess of Gryffindor, she was no saint, nor was she a pushover. My mother had a newfound respect and fear for her after that.'

The twins always giggled at their mother's antics, but as the story went on they both began yawning. Their eyes soon followed and the soft sound of child snores filled the small space. Bella wordlessly levitated them both to their shared bed and instantly they cuddled each other, comforted by the presence of their sibling. She stood there for a few minutes after covering their bodies with a quilt their muggle gran had made them before she walked to the adjoined bedroom.

Standing at the window, she looked out upon the darkness as she recounted brief memories with the love of her life.

'… _I love what you hide.' Her wife said as she hugged her from behind. Wild chestnut curls bouncing as she softly collided with her wife's voluptuous body._

A stray tear fell down Bella's cheek with the sweet memory.

Bella had always been haunted by many things. Her sweet wife was privy to more than most, but sometimes she had trouble letting go. Hermione never pushed, and accepted her as she was. She was the most tenacious but understanding woman she had ever met. She only wished that she had made the right decision in going back to the past. Seeing her wife was amazing, terrifying, exhilarating…heartbreaking…she only hoped that her plan would work, and her future would include the woman her soul yearned for. Her young ones deserved their mother, after all that she gave up to be with Bella and the pain she suffered from those whom supposedly loved her… Bella nearly burned the world to the ground in her fury…but her sweet wife was always there to bring her back, even from the grave…

'I miss you so much mudbaby, come back to me, I can't live without you.' Bella broke down once more, falling to her knees, hands braced on the floor broken…

A soft pop could be heard, and their faithful elf Phoebe patted her back with her tiny hands

'There there Madame Black let me's take care of ye, I your wife I would watch over you. Come, let Phoebe get ye to bed. Have to earn my wage somehow…silly witches…'

Bella softly laughed at that, her wife never giving up on house elf rights…hugging the tiny elf she came back to herself and made her way to the prepared bath, ready to end this day, and hope tomorrow brought a better past and future…

* * *

 _Current time_

Silence permeated the area after the youngest Black and Hermione finished reading their letters from the future dark witch.

'..Ahem…perhaps we should sit down and have a chat…would everyone care for a spot of tea?' Narcissa asked.

The group awoke from their own tumultuous thoughts, seemed to visibly let out a breath of air they weren't consciously holding. They nodded in agreement quickly.

'Tiny'. Narcissa softly spoke

A familiar pop sounded and a surprisingly well dressed house elf popped into the foyer.

'Yes Madame Cissius'

'Would you be so kind as to set up a tea service for us?'

'Tiny be most happy to' and with a pop the diminutive elf was gone.

'Cissius?' Andromeda queried her younger sister, as she rose a single eyebrow.

'Oh hush it Andy, he is a sweet elf.' Narcissa chided, it was an automatic response, she was surprised at her own reaction. The playful banter hadn't happened between the two sister since their youth, not since the night she left…

'Whatever you say Cissius.' Andy too felt the significance of this moment, but chose not to speak on it, lest she break the spell that had been cast.

Softly chuckling the crew followed the blonde after she rolled her eyes at her older sister's antics.

* * *

The group was led, thankfully, not to the same dining room that had been used to torture the brunette muggleborn witch, but a bright sun room with a simple wooden table and light colored chairs. The color scheme didn't seem to match the overall look of Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa noticed the looks from her guests and after she motioned for the group to be seated she explained.

'After the birth of Draco'…. She paused, trying to will the heavy words to life.

'...when I found out…'. She cleared her throat again, then spoke stronger than she felt. '…when I realized my duties had been seen through, I found my freedom with my little dragon…I could be my own woman to a certain degree. It was at this time I added this sun room to be my own escape. The elves helped me ward this room so not even the dark lo...err Tom could enter this room... One does have need for something that is purely their own sometimes.'

.

.

.

Silence followed, the group letting that statement permeate the area. The underlying meaning that was unspoken was clear as day. The image of the perfect proper pureblood was what Narcissa embodied for decades to the outside world, but this slight crack in her armor, this that she allowed to show to her sister and her dark sister's apparent wife…She would not hide behind her fiercely built façade anymore. Narcissa had suffered in her marriage, but was strong enough to come out the other side stronger. She was not a willowy wisp of a housewife, she was after all, a Black through and through.

Hermione was gobsmacked, she had never seen the icy blue eyes give away any of her safely guarded emotions. She marinated over what was spoken, and what wasn't, perhaps not all was as it seemed with any of the Black sisters...

Andy had finally seen a fraction of her Cissy return to whom she really was at her core.

Not just a fly on the wall George felt uncertain about his place in all of this. He had just lost his best friend and twin brother, along with too many friends and family along the way.

Bill was a loss too great to think on, and poor Fleur…she had been pregnant with his pups…

Andy had always been a second mother to him, the twins reminded her of her own mischievous daughter Tonks. They had been best mates since they were in diapers, Tonks slightly older and babysitting the duo and setting up pranks for the eldest Weasleys often.

Hermione had been like a sister to him and his twin. They looked after her when his git of a younger brother hurt her, and she supplied the research behind their more tricky items they wanted to create. No matter what anyone else said he knew he could not abandon her, it's what Freddie would have wanted.

The empty hole in his heart ached with thoughts of his brother, taken too early. They were supposed to find pretty girls and buy houses next door to one another, run their shop and raise several hellions together, old and grey and happy. Now…now…he didn't know how to go on.

Back at the Burrow the muggle knife he had held in his hand weighed heavily, he could do it, it would end his pain, pain that he could find no way of escaping… just before his mum told him to pack his things for Andy's house...

She would never know how close he had been to dropping deeply into madness. He had thoughts of ending it all, joining his brother, had thought of many ways to be successful, failing would not be an option, he could not be committed to Saint Mungos psyche ward... He did not want to live anymore, not when the other half of his soul was currently being prepared to be put six feet under. Would he use the heavy implement in his hand, or would he just use it to make him bleed and feel…just something…make his outside look and feel like what was happening on the inside. He knew if he did that he would have started to cut away the frazzled strings he has holding onto. His grip on reality slipping slowly into madness.

His own brother, they used to say 'skin of my skin' when sticking up for each other. They never spoke of the brotherly love they shared, but showed it in their every action.

Both his mother and Andy will probably never really know just how close they were to losing him too. The knock on his door made him drop the heavy weight he held in his hand and vanish it before his mother could walk into his room. He was still heartbroken, and most likely would be for the rest of his life. He was also still not firing on all cylinders, a shell of his former self, but allowed his mother to help him. The look of pure pain on her face as she looked to the other side of his shared room, was hard to bare. Seeing him by himself was too hard for the grieving mother. He felt her grief overshadow his own, how dare he think his grief was even close to what she was going through. A mother's love it would seem had its' limits…that realization hurt, it hurt a lot, it hurt more than he knew or thought it could. He felt even more alone than before. She wanted him out, glad she didn't have to see the reminder of what she had lost. Shipping him off to live with another…

But Andy hadn't been just anyone, she was truly like a second mother to him. It had felt like coming home, the shock of his selfish mother and his brother's death had made him moving like a robot on autopilot that night. He wasn't even sure how he made it to bed that evening. Waking in the house so familiar to him eased some of the pain.

He had heard the pair of familiar females wailing in the early hours of the morning, their shared grief soothed him somehow. George realized he was not a stranger here, these women did not judge, they were hurting too, they had lost as loved ones like he had. As kind as the days were long, these two just might be his salvation he wasn't looking for. Finding himself looked after by the also grieving matron warmed his heart. No, he decided sitting in the sun room, he was not an outsider. This duo of women in his life had always cared for him, and he would be there for them and the tiny baby Teddy.

* * *

All lost in their own thought were sitting in a comfortable silence. The unlikely mix of light and dark; pureblood, blood traitors, and muggleborn in an easy contemplative silence.

The young elf popped into the area with the tea service, complete with all of the biscuits they could ever desire. He even brought a bit of formula for the tiny wizard.

Each brought out of their thought, they turned their focus on doctoring their drinks to their liking and silently munching on their preferred pastry.

* * *

A few minutes passed until Narcissa finally spoke up.

'It appears we have much to discuss'

* * *

 **A** / **N:**

 *** Alula- is known as the twin star**

 **Maia -is a giant blue star in Taurus constellation, I would also imagine it reminded Bella of Hermione's nickname Mia**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warnings of talking about self-harm and graphic chapter, we finally learn how Hermione died in the future in detail, so standard warnings go for that part.**

 **My wife recently gave birth to our own little one. Joyous occasion indeed, however, I almost my wife because of some medical oddity like this one the same day we first came home. Words can not describe the feeling of waiting to see if your wife of 14 years will survive, while you hold your brand new baby and don't know how you will be able to raise her on your own now. Being the non biological other mom it also was nerve wracking worrying if my only link to my wife would possibly be taken away, did we do enough legal paperwork before? Thankfully she survived and we are loving our little one together, hopefully for a very long time. It could have so easily gone the other way…**

* * *

Of course the smart thing would have been to have an elf wake the sleeping Dark witch from her spell induced slumber.

Of course the easiest thing would have been for the blonde sister to break the news to Bellatrix about the death of her beloved leader as well as the death of her husband.

Of course she could have just sent the letter from future Bella to her once she woke.

Of course the clever thing to do would have been to slip the unconscious witch a calming draught or perhaps place her in a full body bind prior to her waking.

.

.

.

Of course that's not what happened.

.

.

.

Honestly Hermione had no idea at this point what she had been thinking.

It had been an almost out of body experience. After tea she found herself arguing that she should be the one to wake Bellatrix Lestrange... Black…Granger-Black…whatever…

The shocked and hesitant looks of her companions should have been her first clue that this was actually, in fact, quite a horrible idea.

No, scratch that…

The fact that this _was_ a horrible idea, should have been her first clue that it _was_ a horrible idea.

Her argument had been that she needed to begin wooing her wife and building trust above all others. The Gryffindor in her roared her courage outward. However her heart…the truth of the matter was that the sweet Bella that had held her close the prior day had much to do with this barmy idea she had. She had never felt more safe, than in the dark witch's arms, and that kiss…Merlin…

Sometimes she could be really thick.

.

.

.

So it was with trembling hands that she found herself turning the door to the basement towards her apparent future wife.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Back to the future**_

The twins had just gone to sleep… finally. They had been overly excited when their mum told them where she had been this afternoon, while their Auntie Cissy had looked after them. The prospect of their mums reunited and finally getting to meet their other mother in a new timeline had made getting the little rascals, Hades on earth to go to sleep.

The exhausted Dark witch breathed a sigh of relief. The trip to the past had taken a huge toll out of her magical core as well as her heart. Getting up reluctantly, she drew herself a bath and stripped her grimy clothes off her weary body. Easing herself into the oversized tub she closed her eyes, and after a deep breath she let herself finally go. Tears flowing at the pain of loss fresh anew, and overcome with joy at kissing her wife one more time. The only thing left to do now was to hope her wife and family could do the impossible. She had to have faith in her love, faith that she would set the world right.

At the end of her soak she reluctantly left the warm tub and toweled herself dry and, not bothering with clothes dropped into the bed. Closing her eyes she wiped away her last tear. Exhaustion finally took hold and she found herself lost to the cloudy realm of sleep.

She dreamed of many things, memories of falling in love with her wife, of holding her close in the wee hours of the morning skin on skin writhing in ecstasy. Names escaping their lips like a prayer. She dreamt of a feeling of finally finding home every time she was deep within her love, connected so closely to someone so selfless. Lost in those chocolate eyes that held such love and devotion. However, those dreams of love and butterflies turned to darker times and the worst memory she tried to forever block from her mind.

The day she lost her love forever…

Unable to stop these memories from flooding her senses, locked in the land of Morpheus. She was forced to relive not only what led up to, but also the entirety of that awful day…

….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...

 _After the horrid things the Weasleys did to Hermione she had been so broken that the thought of taking her life had become an almost obsessive one. Body broken and mind shattered, she was floating._

 _Of course there was the failed somewhat short horrible marriage to her childhood friend Ron, that had ended in bloodshed._

 _The six months of their tragic union was filled with infidelity by the red head, physical and mental abuse, and overall degradation of her character daily. He often sneered the malicious word dug into her forearm at her. It was a time filled with bruises and surface cuts that glamour charms could not completely cover, not that she had been allowed to cover them or even go out anywhere that she would be seen. She often had painfully broken bones that had to heal the muggle way. The Weasley matriarch made it so that she could not heal with the assistance of magic._

 _The final step was when she had been slashed from her temple down to chin, the crimson flowed not only from her skin, but also that of the broken muggle beer bottle the insufferable prat held in his stubby hands. The only thing that stood between Hermione's assured complete destruction and Ron that night had been her longtime friend Andy. Had it not been for the Black sister the Gryffindor Princess would have surely perished that night._

 _The weekend prior Hermione had found out her mother-in-law had been drugging both her and Harry to fall in love and stay in love with the Weasley's horrible spawn. After years of being diligent checking her food, Hermione slipped up directly after the great battle at Hogwarts._

 _The meager kiss she had shared with Ron in the chamber of secrets, had seemed romantic enough at the time… Getting caught up in the heat of battle and months on the run lowered Hermione's defenses it would seem. Unknowingly eating the Imperious Cake shortly after the final soul had been lost in battle, she was lost to the spell the eldest Weasley female cast._

 _Ron had at first been over the moon when Hermione had began dating him. However, the honeymoon had ended the night of their marriage. Taking a firm hand to, "train her as a proper housewife" coupled with a submissive potion from his mother as a wedding gift had Hermione crying on their bridal suite's bathroom floor, nursing her first bruises and cuts. Never being allowed to finish school, and pulling back from friends and family began to break her spirit._

 _It was really a blessing when Ron had to leave town 6 months later. Her friend Andromeda had offered to stay with her while Hermione's husband left for Egypt with his brothers._

 _The two weeks she spent with the elder Black sister had broken the spell that the Weasley's held over her. Andy could not believe what the red heads had done to her dear friend. Furious both Andy and Hermione made a plan for retribution. How Hermione had ended up bloodied, was because Andy had been hiding and her cloak had gotten snagged in the closet she had hid._

 _Blasting the door open eventually, Andy stepped forward and took the first thing she could grab and hit the abusive twat over the head with an clay potted plant hard enough to knock him unconscious._

 _Taking a few moments to magic her things into her trusted beaded purse, Hermione finally took to her freedom._

 _She had stayed with Andromeda for a time, until she needed a space of her own. The apartment was as empty as her heart. Her depression surfaced_ _ **hard!**_ _Not a soul but Andy visited the little witch, and her brilliant mind had been reduced to self hatred cycles. Anger bubbled from her every pore. The muggle bookstore she worked at eventually fired her, and she was living off of her last paycheck, not knowing what she was going to do, and unmotivated to do anything anyway._

 _The Weasley's has done their work discrediting her at every turn and effectively kicked her out of any possible job in the wizarding world. Uneducated, body still healing, and broke her will to live began waning._

 _As it was, in her timeline Bellatrix had bumped into the Golden Girl by accident on her way out of that bookstore on the very day she was fired. One look at the younger witch and she could see a fire under the surface. Not being able to explain why, she would later blame the fact that she had been lonely and horny…but that wasn't the point…anyway she couldn't explain why but she took one look and recognized a kindred soul. One that had a madness that she felt could match her own. Imagine that, a mud blood…glancing down she saw the ugly scar that ran the length of her face from temple to outside of her jaw. She had heard of the falling out of the Golden Girl and for once Rita Skeeter did not embellish on the truth in this matter._

 _In that instant she enveloped the bushy haired girl and in a cloud of smoke whisked her away from the shop and it's bewildered and worried customers._

 _When the world stopped spinning Hermione had found herself pinned to the bed at the Leaky Cauldron by the woman whom had tortured her not 3 months ago. Had this happened shortly after that she would have flinched…but as it was she had been through worse by those she had called family…jaded, and with no care for her own safety she said 'oh sod it', and uncharacteristically leaned forward capturing smirking blood red lips above her in a bruising kiss._

 _Against all odds the pair had began their relationship as crazy as the next due to their circumstances, but through time had become each other's salvation._

 _After much prodding Bella had figured out that as early as the Battle of mysteries at the ministry of magic, Hermione could not avoid admitting to herself she was attracted to Bella's crazy. The self-assuredness was intoxicating. The way the only female death eater commanded the room…and when she held her prisoner from behind…Merlin…_

 _The revelation that it had not been Bellatrix that had carved the slur into her forearm had healed her more than any salve ever could._

….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…

 _Year after year, softening their hearts and eventually finding their way to expecting their first child…well children… twins to be precise._

 _While the elder witch often taunted Hermione with blood purity slurs, Hermione found out she was all bark and no bite. The loss of her master and husband, as well as the freedom that followed it lifted a heavy weight off of the Dark witches shoulders._

 _Bella's early pardon came much to her surprise as it did her wife. A few months after Hermione had left Ron, word had gotten out about Bella's forced servitude in the dark side, and the lengths she had gone, to protect her sisters, as well as the treachery of the Weasley's. Make no mistake she was good at torture and she enjoyed it, however that was not the life Bellatrix had planned for herself._

 _The good guys finally came around to Hermione's side again, apparently they wanted to honor their Golden Girl's love. Hermione surmised that it was a -sorry we didn't protect you or believe you about the Red heads' attacks that left you scarred and almost dead on multiple occasions…pardon._

 _The news had been published in the Daily Prophet the same day as their engagement announcement._

 _They lived happily free and full of love. Eventually Hermione asked Bella if they could have kids. Not being one to want kids, but loving her wife and knowing her wife would not be happy without children, she agreed._

 _And so it was that 15 years to the day that they met, they held their two adorable girls. Against her own volition, tears sprang from the usually cross Dark witch, when the children had been pulled out of her wife's abdomen. An unscheduled c-section at a muggle hospital was not where they had planned to have their children, but her muggleborn wife had assured her she would be fine._

 _By Merlin she was… it was a miracle in Bella's eyes._

 _A few days later they had been released to go home. Bellatrix had been reluctant to have these children. She knew she was not the easiest person to live with, more often than not she was an angry individual. She was not pleasant, she could be unkind, she was an ex-con and did not regret those she killed. Her parents by Merlin, were horrid and she was afraid she would turn out just like them. On an even deeper level she had been worried about her wife leaving her._

 _That somehow, when Hermione finally had a child she would no longer need her dark lover._

 _Bella didn't even like children, she never went all gooey over those silly muggle yestube or youtape, whatever…things that her wife would show babies doing all kinds of apparently adorable things. Pictures of adorable babies made her scowl. The worst was the parents of ugly babies shoving pictures of their little trolls in her face. She had placed her hand over the face of the last person to do that and shoved none to lightly to their bums…much to her wife's chagrin._

 _That all disappeared when she saw her children for the first time._

 _Love at first sight was so real to her._

 _No she didn't love children, not at all._

 _She loved_ _ **her**_ _children._

 _She knew they were not gifted or special, not like some of those pretentious parents spewing on and on about how smart their kids were. Honestly, they just shat their pants and you are glad they could manage to hold a spoon, definitely the brightest twat of their age indeed. Pffft…_

 _Having children did not change who she was at the core, no she was still the same lovable sadistic dark witch she had always been, but to her offspring she was just their Mama. She felt that they were like their brunette mama in the fact that they were a balm to her soul. She did not expect to love her little monsters so dearly. It was as unexpected as it was beautiful._

 _The new family had finally been cleared to leave the muggle hospital and got in the borrowed death trap of Hermione's parents as they made their way home._

 _Finally settling into their first few hours of being home by themselves was a shock to their system as to the demands of these tiny humans._

 _Happily munching away on some muggle pizza her wife stood up and decided to change her own pants to some more comfy pants, when Bella looked over at the suddenly quiet wife by her side._

 _Glancing down she saw a truly horrific sight. Encased in the thin mesh panties were her wife's intestines oozing outside her body. Apparently the muggle stitches busted open and Bella froze._

 _Hermione slowly and calmly stated as she sat back down. 'Bella I need you to call for an ambulance, I don't know if I will lose consciousness before they arrive, I need you to look after our children and make sure they are safe and get me to the doctor. We can't apparate, or I'll be torn further in two.'_

 _Blinking for a moment Bella went numb, and then sprung into action. She called the ambulance, and they sent a crew to their house._

 _When the EMT's got there they seemed to not be in any hurry, which made Bellatrix want to hex their bits off. However she promised her wife she would be courteous…well as courteous as Bellatrix Black ever could be…_

 _The medical professionals questioned Hermione, who was surprisingly calm, but in a large amount of pain. She lifted her shirt to show the open wound. Their faces paled and demeanor changed immediately. Hermione asked to go to the Hospital they just left repeatedly, but finally the medic said 'ma'am you won't make it that far.' Sobering she agreed._

 _They packed up her wife and gave Bellatrix the address to the new Hospital. As the door was closing, she could hear her wife screaming in agony._

 _Standing_

 _Blinking_

 _Thinking, 'did that really just happen?'_

 _Crying_

 _Hysterical_

 _No, she was Bellatrix Granger-Black and she would handle this._

 _She went into action._

 _First things first –'pack the bloody diaper bag.' She grumbled to herself._

 _Talking to herself through the steps she needed to take helped her not completely fall apart. Her whole world had just left through that door and might never return…_

' _No_

 _No_

 _You are Bellatrix Granger-Black, you can do this! Pack the damn diaper bag, I need nappies, changing pad, clothes, burp cloths…'._

 _On and on she talked herself through packing. The minutes felt like hours, until she moved onto the five more steps, until she was loading her little ones up in that damned death trap. For as much as she wanted to, she could not apparate in this state, especially with her little ones._

 _It had been lucky that she had been forced to learn how to put the little kids in their car seat before they were allowed to leave the hospital. She had been cursing the nurses behind their back at the time, thinking it would never be necessary, as she had_ _bloody magic_ _, and wouldn't ever need to know this useless muggle skill._

 _Since her wife was the one who wanted kids, and was the most knowledgeable she had decided to just do whatever she felt natural, and let her wife correct her on how to care for their little ones. After all, her wife thrived on research. She wanted to have the bloody things anyway. Her wife would know the developmental milestones, and while she was just as or even more opinionated as her bushy haired wife, she trusted Hermione's judgement implicitly to keep their children safe._

 _Driving as if she was having an out of the body experience, she focused on the road… until she thought about losing her wife, and tears would cloud her vision and felt her heart breaking, but she knew she could not fall apart. No, not when she was driving her brand new little ones._

' _Drive, just bloody drive.' She said through tears._

 _Collecting herself again, until she came upon the parking garage. Losing her battle for a moment seeing the ambulances._

' _Park, just park…'_

 _Struggling with the twin stroller she eventually got the now blissfully sleeping angels and bags and made her way to the emergency room. Looking around the area she noticed the differences in hospitals. She could see now why her wife had been so adamant to not go here. Some of these muggles looked crazier than her fellow death eaters. In fact Knockturn Alley seemed downright cheery in comparison…_

 _Pushing her babies she shuttered at what this might mean for her wife's care…Momentarily musing that with her wife's injury perhaps this trauma center may be the best place, after all they must be more familiar with stabbings in this area…_

 _Getting through security was a little stressful, but she eventually found her wife. She was screaming bloody murder. Pausing before entering she thought about how Hermione had an unusually high pain tolerance…_

 _Merlin…_

 _Pushing her new family she laid eyes on her love. Relief for a brief moment flashed through her bushy haired brunette lover's face._

' _Thank Merlin! Bella, my sweet babies! Can I see my babies?!'_

 _Tears streaming down the older witch's face without her permission. She nodded her head and picked up both little ones and showed them their mother._

' _Don't worry my loves, your mama will be watching you while I am getting put back together. I have to be put to sleep for a little while but I will see you soon.'_

 _She kissed them on their little heads and hands, and cuddled them until the pain slammed her hard._

 _Looking up to her wife she looked scared._

 _Bellatrix thought that her wife knew it was a high possibility that she was saying goodbye forever. Desperation was in her eyes, she implored her older wife, ' watch after them, love them, for…for me, take care of our babies…if..if…'_

' _Absolutely luv, I love you so much'. Bellatrix spoke solemnly._

 _They told Bella it was time to go to the waiting room and she kissed her wife soundly on her lips, and one last time on her forehead. Murmuring sweet nothings, and slowly leaving the room as she saw her wife with tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks, trying to be strong and fight through the pain, and fight for her life._

 _She wheeled her young ones to the muggle waiting room and found a spot with a single chair and some empty space around it._

 _Bellatrix sat down with a thud, staring at her surprisingly sleeping babes. She felt helpless, alone, and utterly devastated. Silent tears began burning her vision, and finally she fell apart._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Minutes passed, as she lost herself to the world around her. If she had been looking, she would have seen a kind, gruff looking muggle man disappear to the closest restroom. He soon returned with some toilet paper, and gave it silently to the grieving woman to wipe her tears away. Numb and still lost she took them with a brief smile in thanks. These were the people she had been raised to hate…Merlin…_

 _No proud pure blood that she knew would have ever done that for a complete stranger…hell even her beloved death eaters would have Crucioed people for less. Her sweet wife had really changed her mind about these people. Blood status truly wasn't everything._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Grangers found Bella 20 minutes later and embraced the lost witch, taking the sweet sleeping babies in their hands and thankfully distracting the dark witch for a time. They fed the little ones their first bottle of formula, as their birth mother had been a fierce proponent of breast feeding in the original hospital._

 _\- Merlin, was that really just earlier today? -Bella thought to herself._

* * *

 _Four hours later a frazzled looking surgeon came in the room, sweaty and pale. 'Mrs. Granger-Black? '_

 _Bella immediately broke the nervous conversation with her mother-in-law and looked up._

 _The surgeon stood there looking exhausted._

' _I'm afraid we did all that we could…'. The rest of the conversation was a blur, and tidbits came through the conversation._

' _Surprising complications…'._

' _I've never seen something like this happen…'_

' _She didn't appear to suffer…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _We are so sorry for your loss…'_

* * *

 _The discovery that it was the Weasley's that had cursed Hermione was not surprising to the dark witch once the guilty had been charged and sentenced to Azkaban._

 _The fact that they had been successful, considering the amount of cunning and planning that it took to execute the plan, was the surprising bit._

 _The curse had most likely been placed when Bella had gone to the dining facility downstairs, at the same time that her wife had fallen asleep holding their children while breast feeding._

 _The blood traitors had been the reason her wife's sutures had dehisced and would never truly mend itself back together, no matter the attempt by the muggle surgeon._

 _The smug triumphant sneer the Weasel matriarch gave during eventual sentencing made Bellatrix want to hex her into the next universe._

 _Rage_

 _Boiling rage_

 _Red_

 _Hot_

 _Rage_

 _Then_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eventually_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nothingness_

 _._

 _._

 _._

….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…

 _Of all of the things to come to mind to the dark witch after the funeral had ended, and the condolences had been given, the babies had been taken to their grandparents for the night…of all of the things for Bellatrix Granger-Black to remember about her wife, why did this memory stick out the most? Why now?_

 _Her wife had apparently always been a Star Trek fan, not enough to go to conventions, but just shy of that. As such she had joyfully introduced every season to her dark lover…on repeat…_

 _So at the moment that Bellatrix had felt so empty and lost, she held her cursed blade to her throat in preparation to end it all…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Then she heard it…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The memory so bright in her mind_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Why do you exist in this place?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It was as if, someone had pressed play on the Deep Space 9 episode her wife had shown her so long ago._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And again…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Why do you exist in this place?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _You exist here,'. The alien stated_

' _I exist here,' Sisko responded.. 'I don't know if you can understand.' He cries, building as he speaks. 'I see her like this, every time I close my eyes. In the darkness, in the blink of an eye, I see her… like this!'_

'… _And I have never figured out how to live without her.'_

' _So, you choose to exist here,' says the alien, Sisko nods. 'It is not linear.'_

' _No,' he says, defeated. 'It's not linear.'_

 _Bella dropped the knife, her breath stolen from her chest. She finally got the episode. The meaning behind it, the gut wrenching hurt, because she was living it_ _ **right**_ _ **now**_ _._

 _She existed here, deep in her sorrow, in that moment of such great loss. If only she could have saved her…_

 _This is where she existed…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hermione would not want her to end her existence, not like this. No she would live on for her little ones. Merlin, it hurt so bad, but these children were innocent in all of this, they don't even know what they lost today…_

….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…...….…

 _It took the rest of that night to get herself in order, and by daybreak she was at the Granger's ready to be the best mother she could be for her little miracles. A plan had been hatched, and after several years of careful planning the dark witch took off for that fateful day that started this all._

 _Older and kinder, the mother of the rambunctious 11 year olds spun her wife's old time turner the prescribed times and closed her eyes…_


End file.
